A Sick Sinful Pleasure! (Discontinued)
by MrRainbow149ki
Summary: Growing up with ten brothers, Lincoln never thought that he would sinfully fantasize about them, suggesting a quality of genius. Humanity could never reach his ears. The same thing goes for his older brothers as they were falling in lust with him secretly. WARNING: Rated M for minor adult scenes. (This story is adopted by Crimsonsentry123)
1. Lust

_**A/N* Hey y'all, I just thought of another Loud House story. This time this story takes place when Lincoln had 10 brothers instead of sisters. So, this is my first brother x brother incest story.**_

_**I hope you guys will enjoy this story to see how it goes. If you don't like it, just don't read it. I know many people hate the Loudcest.**_

_**Warning: This story will contain lemon/smut.**_

* * *

Chapter 1 - Lust.

...

Lincoln never thought that this discovery would come... the discovery about him being bisexual. People say that it's just a phrase, even though that it's not. He has figured that out because of his brothers. Well, his older ones actually. Everytime when they take off their shirts and expose their slender or muscular bodies, Lincoln would found himself catching a boner.

Lincoln knew he couldn't fuck his brothers. At least that's what he told himself.

Still, ever since he started going through puberty, the desire was there. He thought that he's only straight, but thanks to his dreams about sexy handsome brothers, was he ever wrong. Lincoln had started viewing his siblings as what they really were to him... _a family_. The thought of it has never crossed the white haired boy's mind to see his brothers as sexual partners.

Unfortunately, that changed, and all it took was one mistake.

* * *

It was an early normal and sunny morning. Lincoln was running late as he was rushing back inside the house after realizing that he forgot his backpack. He was in such a rush that he had to hurry or else Loki would drive off, leaving him to walk on his own. Of course his brothers would always pick on him for running so late. If Lincoln would remember correctly, his backpack is in the room where he, Lynn, and Lars would share.

_I gotta hurry!_ Thought the white haired boy, running upstairs and into his, Lynn, and Lars' bedroom. He needed to retrieve his book bag in the next five minutes, and if not, he'd be left in the dust and be forced to walk to school.

The Loud residence was usually, well, _loud_. Of course, since Lincoln knew that all of his siblings were in the car waiting for him, the home was unnaturally quiet.

Lincoln quickly opened the door. He walked in, and begin to look for his backpack, when suddenly...

"_AAAHH FUCK!_"

A frightened scream echoed throughout the house. Lincoln looked up in horror, and saw that it was none other than Lynn, his 13 year old brother, completely naked and sitting on the bunk bed, which is his bed that happens to be the lowest one.

The white haired boy felt completely paralyzed. He looked forward, dumbstruck as what was right in front of his eyes. Sure, Lincoln had seen some of his brothers in their underwear before, but this was completely different. Lynn was wearing _nothing_ to speak of.

Another scream filled the air, bringing Lincoln out of trance. "I'm getting _dressed_, you idiot! _Get out!_" Lynn shouted.

Not needing to be told twice, Lincoln put his hands over his eyes, turned around, and ran out of the room, all while repeating, "Sorry, sorry!"

Throughout the day, Lincoln had trouble paying attention in class. Well, trouble was an understatement. The 11 year old was unable to focus at all on his studies. All that went through his mind were events that transpired that morning. Lincoln, even until the end of the day, felt a deep embarrassment for walking in on Lynn like that. He had just assumed he was in the car with the rest of his siblings. But, more importantly, Lincoln felt a new desire...

_... Lust._

He wanted to see Lynn naked again. He wanted to touch his penis, to stroke it in his hands. Is it hard? Is it squishy? Lincoln had no clue, but he wanted to find out, and desperately so.

Lincoln quickly pushed these unholy thoughts away. _No,_ he thought firmly._ You can't be thinking like that!_

Was he a creep? Or a pervert?

Lynn is his _brother_, after all. And besides, he doubt if he or any of his brothers have the same sexuality as he do. They all seem to be into girls, and it's how life is supposed to be.

Despite his best efforts, Lincoln was unable to keep those thoughts at bay. His sick, lustful fantasies played and repeat in his head throughout the school day, and they continued as he walked home.

* * *

(*2 days later*)

Lincoln was alone in his room. He was sitting on the top mattress of the bunk bed as he shook his head hopelessly as he recalled the day it all started. Ever since then, the poor kid was unable to control himself. He needed more. But, the reality was clear; that was impossible. Lincoln only saw Lynn like he did because of an accident. Even if he wanted to, it would be impossible to recreate the situation.

Lincoln groaned and lay flat on his bed. His sinful desires wouldn't go away. He wanted to see his brother naked _so bad._

_Knock, knock._

"Come in," Lincoln said blankly.

None other than Lynn entered the room. "Hey bro..., can we talk?"

Lincoln begins to sweat. The boy had been actively avoiding Lynn ever since the incident, even not responding to him when during bedtime before they went to sleep. He knew that if he tried to hold a normal conversation with him, he'd end up stuttering or come close to having a nervous breakdown. He knew that he was unable to think about anything other than his body if he talked to him.

Just as he was about to shoo him away, the athlete walked into the room. It is his room too. Lincoln then realized that it will make this situation worse if he tries to throw Lynn out, though Lynn is stronger than him. Lynn closed the door.

_Damn it!_ Lincoln thought. "W-What do you want?" He managed to spill.

"Remember two days ago when you accidentally walked in on me getting dressed?"

Lincoln gulped. "Uh... y-yeah. What about it?"

"Well... I've just been thinking... since you got to see me naked, I think it's only fair that I see you naked too... right?"

_What?!_

Lincoln knew that Lynn was smarter than this. Obviously, that logic just didn't add up. It was stupid and didn't make any sense. Moreover, the white haired boy knew that Lynn knew that _he_ knew this too.

Why did he bother, then? The answer was simple: Lynn was testing the waters. He had to see his younger brother _naked_, and when Lincoln realized this, the 11 year old couldn't help but to blush profoundly.

Then, another thought coursed through his brain. If he entered Lynn's request, and one thing lead to another, he could actually end up seeing him naked _again!_ And, this time, it would be no accident. The very thing he had been fantasizing nonstop about for the past two days, in this very room, could become a _reality!_

He'd just have to play his cards correctly.

"I mean, it's only fair right?" Lynn said sheepishly.

With a boost of newfound confidence, the initial nervousness brought on by Lynn's sudden appearance started to melt away like ice cream on the hot blazing sun. Lincoln sits up from his bed.

"Uh... yeah, I guess it is."

Lynn smirked. "Well what are you waiting for, dude?"

"But wait, I thought you're not gay." Lincoln said, knowing what his older brother wanted to do could mean.

"Yep. You're right, but I just wanted to know how doing 'it' with a guy would be like." Lynn said. Lincoln knew what 'it' Lynn was referring.

Was this really happening? What if somebody walked in on them? Right now, their mother was out with Lane, Luke, Loni, and Loki at parent-teacher conferences. Their father was downstairs cooking tonight's dinner. As for the younger siblings, they were all either at a friend's house or helping their dad prepare dinner.

It had to be now. _Right now!_

Lincoln climbs down from his bed, standing in front of Lynn. He looked down and off to the side, embarrassed.

Lynn flashed a smug smile. "Well? We don't have all day, loser."

The white haired boy sighed. He slowly unbuttoned his orange polo-shirt, looking down at his hands so that he could avoid looking at Lynn. He couldn't bring himself to look at Lynn; he was too ashamed to do so, even though they're both dudes.

Once his shirt was unbuttoned, Lincoln sheepishly removed it from his body, throwing it on the floor. He felt a cold breeze as he stood in front of his older brother.

"Come on, dumbass, look at me." Lynn chuckled.

Lincoln looked up. His athletic brother looked back at him with eyes like dish plates. The 11 year old was not exactly the athletic type... the most he ever exercised was walking Charles around the block or infrequently riding his bike to the park. Needless to say, he didn't have a six-pack, or anything close to one for that matter. Still, Lynn looked like he was enjoying what he saw.

"Do... do you like it?"

The athlete reached his hand out, and gently ran two fingers up Lincoln's chest.

"You're... awesome, Lincoln." Lynn's cheeks turned red. He smiled slyly.

Lincoln's blush intensified. His cheeks felt like they were on fire.

"Now, take the rest off."

Lincoln was never the most confident about his penis size. When hard, it was around six or seven inches, and the boy didn't know if this was big or small. As he started to unbuckle his belt and took off his pants, through, Lynn's first glance at it light his face up with joy.

As Lincoln had predicted, one thing did lead to another. Before he knew it, he was sitting back down on his bed, completely naked. Lynn, who was still fully clothed, stood in front of him.

"Are you sure you want to do th-"

Lincoln was interrupted when Lynn kissed him on the lips, taking him by surprise. Lynn just said to him that he isn't gay. Could he be bi, or is it that he just doesn't want to admit it? Well, what he's doing right now could be the proof. After all, actions speak louder than words.

Immediately, Lincoln kissed back, but then broke it off.

"What are you doing?" Lincoln asked in confusion.

"Just wanted to show to you I'm _100%_ ready for this, bro." Lynn smirked. "Now shut up and follow my lead."

The next thing Lincoln knew was that his lips were connected with his older brother's lips once again. Soft, slow, kissing was happening as both boys wrapped their arms around the other. Lincoln stood up from the bed finally took hold of Lynn's ass as they continued to kiss with passion and desire.

_Damn, my brother is such a good kisser._ Lynn thought as he chuckled a bit before moving into Lincoln's hair. That's when things begin to pick up.

Lincoln continued to kiss his older brother as he started to grab Lynn's red sweatpants and pulled them down to Lynn's ankles. Their kissing broke with lustful eyes gazing at each other as Lincoln begin to kneel in front of Lynn. The athlete moaned a bit before looking down and taking notice of this package in his boxers. Then in one hard pull, the boxers joined the sweatpants at the ankles and a fully erect cock sprang forward.

Lynn smiled as he looked down at his fully erect cock. His white haired brother before him seemed to have lost his breath at the sight of it. The second time that he gets a chance to see it. Lincoln wrapped one of his hands at the base and licked up the shaft.

"Oh... oh sh-shit Lincoln..." Lynn moaned a bit at the feeling, which prompted Lincoln to do it again and again until he surprised Lynn by taking him fully into his mouth. He slowly bobbed his head until he picked up the pace and went faster. Low moans could be heard from Lynn as Lincoln swirled his tongue around Lynn's cock.

Tasting bits of pre-cum from his older brother caused Lincoln to slide the cock out of his mouth with a 'pop'. Lynn brought his lips to Lincoln's neck as he slide the New Jersey off of him, exposing his 6 pack. Lincoln moaned at the sucking of his neck as Lynn continued to suck and kiss Lincoln's neck. The white haired boy then took notice of his throbbing erect cock in his boxers. He grabbed hold of his crotch and stroked it as he took in the sight in front of him.

Warm lips soon connected once more as arms were wrapped around bodies and cocks pressed against each other. The next thing to happen was Lincoln pushing Lynn back onto his bed. Lynn enjoyed the sight of his younger brother wearing nothing.

This is what he wanted.

This is what he needed.

Lincoln took hold of the clothing around the athlete ankles and used it to lift up the legs with his feet in the air. He has seen many gay porn videos about how males do it. He knew that they were only acting, but what he and Lynn were doing is for real.

The 11 year old spits onto his hand and then rubbed it on his cock. Lynn watched as Lincoln prepared himself to enter the athlete. Their eyes met once again as the tip of Lincoln's cock met the entrance of Lynn's hole.

The older boy nodded for Lincoln to continue as if this was something he had waited for himself. The white haired boy slowly entered his older brother's hole that resulted in winces and lip biting from Lynn. Once he was fully inside Lynn, Lincoln waited for a signal from Lynn. From that point, Lincoln began to slowly thrust in and out of Lynn.

Winces soon turned into moans as Lincoln began to pick up the pace. And, fuck, that made him feel nice.

"Oh... oh fuck Lincoln... faster..." Lynn moaned with pure bliss.

They both were enjoying this more than they thought they would have. The longing between them had turned into passion. Lincoln moaned himself as he thrusted his cock into Lynn. At one point, Lincoln kissed a bit at Lynn's shoe since their both wearing nothing but their shoes. Their eyes met again.

"Oh... oh Lynn... I... I'm gonna cum!" Lincoln moaned. It wasn't until a few more thrusts later that Lincoln threw his head back and Lynn soon felt that Lincoln filled up his load of fluids inside his older brother.

When it was all said and done, Lincoln threw himself onto Lynn, grabbing him in a tight embrace. He hugged him back. The two brothers said nothing for a moment... until Lincoln giggled. He then laughed so hard that Lane would be proud. The boy had trouble keeping himself together, and he had even more trouble simply keeping his volume low.

Lynn looked at him with honest confusion. "What... what's so funny?"

Lincoln got a grip on himself. He put his hands around his brother's neck, and looked him in the eyes.

"Lynn," he said, smiling. "To be honest, you're perfection in my eyes. Everything about you is perfect." He played with his brown hair. "Your hair, your body, your eyes..."

A look of glamour filled the older boy's eyes. "... Really?"

Lincoln nodded. "Of course! I meant it. I love you, even though you can be a pain."

"I outta punch you for thinking about that... but I'll admit that I love you too, bro." Lynn smiled.

They layed there for what seemed like hours, until eventually, Lincoln fell asleep. Lynn gave him a kiss on the forehead, placed him on his own bed on top, stood up, and opened the door after putting his clothes back on. He looked out at the still empty hallway.

Before leaving, the athlete went back to Lincoln one more time, and gave him another kiss, this time on the lips. Even in sleep, Lincoln smiled at this.

This was the start of something _beautiful!_

* * *

_**A/N* Phew, that does it. I had to get it started already since school is driving me crazy! Homework and all that crazy stuff. This story is not just for Lincoln and Boy Lynn because it will involve the rest of Lincoln's older brothers. So be aware.**_

_**Anyway, take care now readers and I'll see you on the next update. Ta-ta!**_

_**\- Rainbow.**_


	2. Sloth

_**A/N* Sorry for the late update, I've been running into a lot of things... but here's the update you guys have been asking for. Enjoy it and please tell me what you think once you've reach to the end. **_

_**I'm so glad that you guys are quickly interested in this story... it means so much to me. Of course this story is one of my best work, besides Loud Gay Oneshots. And thank you for your reviews. So now, let's get this chapter started... I'll shut up now.**_

* * *

Chapter 2 - Sloth.

...

Lincoln felt like he's on top of the world, higher than a water tower. A week has passed since he and Lynn had their little 'fun' together in their bedroom. Still... Lincoln felt like he wanted more. Yes, he wanted to feel more pleasure... but this time... from another male. The funny thing is Lincoln doesn't know if he's either gay or bi anymore... but who cares.

It was now a typical Saturday afternoon as Lincoln was reading his Ace Savvy comic in the bedroom by himself after having lunch. He assumed that everyone, including his parents, are gone. They went out to the store as Lincoln insisted on staying here. His parents do trust him enough to take care of himself. He finally had the whole house to himself, which means, no loud noise. Here in the Loud house, having peace and quiet is one of the rarest things. There will always be fighting, interruptions, etc.

The sunlight radiated through the windows while Lincoln can hear the birds chirping from outside. He always love sunny days... they really bring out the vibrant beauty of this world... of course everyday can't always be sunshine. People can say that life is a total bitch at bad times.

After going through 15 pages, Lincoln quickly got bored as he layed the comic on his lap, a sigh escaping from his mouth. He felt his bulge growing in his pants when he started thinking about what he and Lynn did.

_I know it's only been a week and all, but I still want more... _He thought to himself.

The white haired boy decided to go to the bathroom to take care of his pants problem to help relieve himself. He sat the comic down and climbs off the bunk bed before he exited the bedroom.

About 4 feet away from his bedroom, closer to the bathroom, he then heard a familiar voice screaming; "_THAT'S BULLSHIT!_"

The 11 year old stopped by a sudden outburst that has startled him. If he remember correctly, he didn't know if _all _of his family members had left or not... apparently he's not alone. The voice came from Lane and Luke's bedroom. He didn't know that there would still be someone in here.

Filled with curiosity, Lincoln decided that the bathroom would have to wait. He peeks his head in the door, only to see his 15 year old brother, Luke, who's looking out the widow with his back facing Lincoln while holding a phone up his ear. The tone of Luke's voice could easily tell Lincoln that his rock-star brother isn't in a good mood. Something's going on with him.

"Yes I made sure that everyone left... Yes, even Lars!" Luke spoke on the phone. The 8 year old goth boy would always be hanging out in the vents of this house more often while the siblings assume that he left somewhere. Hearing this has given Lincoln the note that it was just him and Luke.

"Well some dude who I just met has promised me $50 for my gig if I bought him alcohol, and yet he made sure I was drunk." Luke retorted on the phone. "That's right, that bloody wanker only wanted me just to suck me off... he's been using me, and I've gotten some hickeys to prove it. No, I didn't let my family know about this and I've been hiding those hickeys so that they wouldn't know."

Lincoln was shocked at what he was hearing, his eyes went wide as dish plates. If he were one of Luke's parents, he would've been more than disappointed and ground Luke for 3 months for hanging out with some pervert. The Loud boy knew that Luke had to come clean.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later, mate." Luke then hung up the phone, but when he turned around he was met face to face with Lincoln, who's glaring daggers at him as the boy had already entered the room. The two brothers stared 5 feet away from each other.

"H-how much did you hear, bro?" The 15 year old stuttered.

"All of it." Lincoln answered, crossing his arms.

Luke gulped, trying to think of an excuse, but he couldn't. In fact after what just happened, he knew it's his fault and that he had to pay the consequences. He looked down at the floor, feeling embarrassed and defeated. "P-please don't tell mom and dad, Linc."

"Luke... you know you bought this upon yourself. But, I'm only looking out for you because... I care about you."

The older boy sighed again, this time softly, somehow feeling touched by his little brother's words. The way he was looking out for him... it's one of the things that this family do, even if it meant doing something that's for their own good.

_Maybe he's right... _Luke thought. He looks back up at Lincoln, preparing to say something, but no words came out as he stop and gaze at him.

He thought that it was his white hair that made him look more enticing. As Luke gazed at Lincoln, he started to memorize him, he was gifted with freckles he got from him and Lynn. Luke was now having a vision, his baby brother was now grown up, from an 11 year old child, to a handsome young adult.

He couldn't bring himself out of trance until Lincoln's voice called him. "Luke, you okay?"

"Y-yeah... Linc... y-you're right." Luke said, referring to what they were talking about earlier.

Silence had filled the room once again, this time Lincoln was now gazing at his older brother, admiring how sexy he look with his mowach, his raspy yet soothing voice, and his muscles behind his rock & roll shirt underneath that he had been blessed with. He imagined how his brother would look if he was naked, his dick was now growing rock hard in his pants.

Luke noticed this and smirked. The boy then walked up to Lincoln and gently caressed him on the right cheek, staring at him with half-lidded eyes. "_I love you._"

"_I love you too, Luke._" Lincoln said, with no hesitation. He finally couldn't hold it back anymore. "Do you wanna do it?"

Luke instantly knew what 'it' is before he instantly nodded, his eyes now filled with lust. "Hell yeah I am, bro." He smirked as his pants grew tight.

Before the teen could do anything else, Lincoln pushed him onto the bed. Climbing on top of the older boy, Lincoln pressed his lips to his and Luke parted his lips slightly, letting him in. There was no fight for dominance, he let him have it.

Lincoln was surprised. He moved their tongues around gently, wanting to savor the kiss. All of a sudden, Luke stopped and smirked against his little brother's lip. In one swift movement, the white haired boy was underneath Luke and he was straddling him.

"You didn't think I was letting you lead, huh bro?" He asked in a really soft whisper against Lincoln's ear.

Lincoln's heart started to race... knowing that there's no turning back now.

* * *

"_Fuck!_"

Lincoln groaned as Luke lightly traces circles on his skin with his warm moist tongue, driving him insane. Just as the boy was about to tell his older brother to stop teasing him, Luke bit down on his neck hard, making Lincoln's words come out as a moan instead. Lincoln was glad that he didn't have to masturbate in the bathroom since now he has another one of his brothers to help him with his sexual urge.

Lincoln brought Luke's head up so he could kiss him, his hands had found their way into his mowach. When Luke bit down on Lincoln's bottom lip, the white haired boy pulled on his hair by accident of course. But from the way Luke groaned has made Lincoln assume that he liked it. The rockstar's hands slowly got lower and lower, he caressed Lincoln's chest very gently, getting lower still. He traced the rim around Lincoln's briefs very gently, kissing his neck. Lincoln got more and more turned on with every touch.

Not wanting to wait until his 15 year old brother was finished teasing, Lincoln bucked his hips up at him and began grinding against him. By the feel of it, Luke was just as turned as Lincoln is. Just the thought of Luke being turned on by Lincoln made the 11 year old's erection grow. They moaned in unison as both their cocks grinded against each other.

Luke moved his lips from Lincoln's neck and kissed down his chest. His tongue slowly licked across the white haired boy's pink nipple, causing Lincoln to moan his older brother's name and thrust his hips harder at the same time.

Luke caught Lincoln's nipple between his teeth gently and began rolling around with his tongue. Lincoln threw his head back and moaned out Luke's name again. He closed his eyes so he could concentrate on what Luke was doing and Luke only.

The grinding suddenly stopped and Lincoln could feel Luke's hands move from his hair and to his hips. Like before, he was lightly tracing the rim of Lincoln's boxer line with one hand and massaging him with the other. Lincoln thought he couldn't get more turned on than he already was, the way his erection got bigger and harder begged to differ. His moans got more frequent and louder, he couldn't wait any longer.

Lincoln wanted to feel Luke doing this _with his boxers off_. He thrusted up his hips, he was about to move his hands from tugging on Luke's hair and pull his boxer shorts down himself, but Luke got the hint in the end. He pulled them down about half an inch before stopping to look at his little brother with a seductive smirk on his face.

"_Tease__..._" Lincoln panted.

Luke's smirk just grew wider, still staring.

Lincoln moved one hand from his hair and down to his crotch. He touched him very lightly, and whispered 'please, Luke' softly in his ear. That was all it took his boxers were of quick as a flash. Luke adjusted himself, so he was no longer straddling him. He looked down at the white haired boy smirking. Lincoln could feel himself blush. He's obviously comparing sizes.

"Impressive, bro, almost as big as me." Luke said with a wink. Lincoln blushed bright red. There was a pause between the two of them, for a moment.

"Do you trust me?" Luke said, looking at Lincoln in the eyes. Lincoln nodded.

"Just tell me of you don't want to do this." He said.

Lincoln took a sharp intake of breath once Luke took him in his mouth. He had not been expecting that. Luke looked up at him to watch his reaction, to see if it was safe to carry on.

"Go on." Lincoln told him.

Luke's tongue gently licked across the tip of Lincoln's penis, making the white haired boy's breaths become deeper and slower. He closed his eyes, ready for the big part. Luke could now taste the pre-cum leaking his brother's needy little prick. He then shoves it fully in his mouth.

Lincoln's fingers gripped on the bed sheets while his feet were crossed together, feeling the sensational waves of pleasure Luke is giving him as the rockstar's mouth was tugging in and out his dick, tasting every ounce of pre-cum dripping out.

"_F-fuck Luke... f-faster!_" Lincoln moaned out.

Luke's mouth was filled up with saliva, along with Lincoln's pre-cum. It tastes salty and sweaty, but also sweet like candy. He slurp it up. Luke feels his little brother's hand move to the back of his head and he pets him gently.

The rockstar uses his hand to stroke Lincoln's cock whilst he was still sucking on it. He slobber as much as he can all over it, twisting his hand in circular motions around his shaft while he bobbed up and down with his mouth on Lincoln's mushroom head, twirling his tongue around in circles. "_Oh... my... g-_" Lincoln is gasping above him. Luke continued his pace, sucking up the taste of the 11 year old's cock, which tastes unlike some pervert's who he hung out with. If he could suck his dick for hours, he would.

"Oh... shit Luke... s-stop... I-I'm gonna-" Lincoln was too late to finish his sentence before his cock started to burst out white fluids at the back of his older brother's throat. Luke swallowed the cum and slurps some more out as if Lincoln's penis was a straw.

He then releases it from his mouth before he looks down at Lincoln. "Not bad, little bro."

"T-thanks..." Lincoln's face went crimson red.

"But... we're not done yet..." Luke's smirk grew wider.

Before Lincoln could say anything, Luke grabs him with both hands under Lincoln's armpits and pulls him up on top of him, sliding a hand down to Lincoln's lower back and other around the back of Lincoln's neck before kissing him hard. His mouth opens up and he's taken over by the taste of his mouth yet again, this time his tongue moving quicker and more eagerly. Lincoln feel Luke's hand slide underneath the back of his ass and presses against his hole.

The sensation shocks the white haired boy as he whimpers into the kiss, which only serves to make Luke tighten his grip on the back of Lincoln's neck and kiss him deeper.

"Damn, bro, you feel tight."

Lincoln still couldn't believe this is happening. Unlike Lynn, Luke was the dominate one. This whole thing seems like a fantasy. Never in a million years would he have the chance to live this experience again.

Luke kisses him deeply once more before standing up at the side of the bed. He grabs Lincoln's waist and pulled him closer to him, grabbing his legs and lifting them up to rest against his shoulders. He looks up at his older brother's beautiful body above him, his ab muscles flexing while he uses a hand to slather a bunch of his own spit over his meaty rod, now shiny and slick and rock hard. He lines his cock head up with his entrance and leans forward to Lincoln until his legs are neatly at his head and Luke's hips are back on Lincoln's.

"Ready, Linc?"

The 11 year old nod meekly. Luke pushes against his entrance and Lincoln moan sharply as he feel his width start to stretch him.

"_Shhhh..._" Luke kisses Lincoln again and brushes his snowy white hair from his face with his thumb. "Tell me if it hurts too much."

He pushes more and Lincoln's hole gives way, opening for his meat as he slides it inch by inch. The pain is sharp but Lincoln focus on the incredible feeling of fullness and lets it take him away. He can't feel his hole wrapped tight around him, being stretched to a point he's never felt before. It feels amazing.

"_Shit... Lincoln... fuck..._" Luke slides out slowly before sliding back in a little faster. "_Fuck, I've never felt a hole so tight, bro. Shit._" Luke grunts a little and starts to fuck the 11 year old a bit faster.

Lincoln opens his hole as much as he can and surrender his body to the 15 year old taking him. Then he started to moan out the words that takes Luke by surprise.

"_Fuck me, daddy, please..._" He whimper. Luke's eyes light up.

"Oh, so I'm daddy now, huh?" The teen flashes him a coy smile before ramming his whole cock into him, his hairy abdomen pressed against his entrance. "You're like a little slut, aren't you Lincoln?"

"Yeah daddy... I am."

Luke groans and starts to fuck Lincoln harder, his hard body slamming against his while his cock stretches him open over and over. Luke's body feel electric as Lincoln's eyes roll into the back of his head and he lay underneath his older brother helplessly while the teen pounds away at his hole. Lincoln can hear the sound of Luke's balls slapping against his round ass and his groans of pleasure.

"_Fuck... you're so tight... little slut, Lincoln... fuuuuck your boypussy... it's so hot and wet and open for me... fuckin' shit, bro..., let me see that ass, yeah?_" Luke slides out of Lincoln and his hole makes a loud 'pop'. The teen grabs his whole body in his rough hands and flips Lincoln over onto his hands and knees, pushing down on his lower back and popping his ass up to him.

"Shit..." Luke whispers while placing a foot on the bed for a solid footing and lines his cock back up with Lincoln's hole. He slides back in and Lincoln screams out loud. His older brother's cock is so thick and hard, the boy didn't think his ass could ever get used to the size, it would always be a shock for him. His eyes roll back into his head and he feel himself falling in love. In love with Luke's cock, and in love with his older brother himself.

"Tell me how much you love it, baby boy." Luke grunts while he sloppily humps Lincoln, mindlessly pounding away at his little brother's ass.

"_Luke... I love your fat meat... oh, Luke I've never felt more full... I love your big meat, please fuck me daddy~_" Lincoln is a begging mess... and he loves it.

"FUCK!" Luke yells and starts to pound Lincoln at what feels like his hardest. His hands are clamed down on the younger boy's waist hard and he thrusts into Lincoln over and over and over all the way. Everytime he slams in all the way, Lincoln can see lights. He doesn't know where he is or who he is. He only feel Luke and his size wrecking him, and can only hear the sounds of his grunts and the filthy sound of his slick meat sliding in and out of him.

"Fuck, Lincoln... I'm so fucking close, baby bro... w-where you want it?"

"Cum all over my face and mouth, daddy." Lincoln blurt out, realizing how badly he want his mouth to be painted with Luke's warm juices.

Luke's breathing intensifies and he pounds away at Lincoln's ass as hard as he can, and Lincoln can feel his older brother's cock widen and swell and he knew it's time. Lincoln slide himself off Luke's cock while the teen jerks it with his hand.

"_Fuckin'... Lincoln... Fuck, I'm gonna... I'm gonna... s-shit!_"

And with that, spurt after spurt of thick, white hot cum decorate Lincoln's mouth, Luke's fat cock flexing with each spurt, his body weakening under the pleasure. His eyes shut closed and his mouth wide open, his cum spurts all over Lincoln's face and the inside of his mouth, the taste so salty, yet also sweeter than Lynn's.

When Luke was finished, he collapse besides Lincoln, both panting by their orgasm.

"I gotta say, little bro, you sure got some sick skill in doing this." Luke said.

"T-thanks, Luke... so do you." Lincoln replied with a smile. _Maybe I could let him slide... _

This day just keeps getting better and better for him.

* * *

_**A/N* Well, there you have it. I know Lincoln is a little too young to say 'daddy', and please don't go harsh on me. I sincerely hope you guys enjoy this, and I look forward into seeing you guys next time.**_

_**\- Rainbow.**_


	3. Greed

_**A/N* I would like to apologize for the late update, people, but here we are on chapter 3. **_

_**I've been getting some requests from an author, Just4FunFiction, who was asking me if I'm going to continue this story, and I think I left it abandoned long enough anyway. He does have a good point, so I can't leave any of my creations to waste anyway. If you guys are liking this so far, please let me know so I can do something here. Of course not everyone would love the Loudcest anyway, but it's their loss. What can yo do? **_

**_You guys had seen Lincoln having his 'private fun time' with Lynn and Luke on those two previous chapters, and now this one will show him having some more fun with a brother who loves cracking jokes. I bet you can easily tell who it is. Hee hee... ;-)_**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Greed.

...

Two brothers in two weeks!

Lincoln did indeed enjoyed having sex with two of his hot older brothers. First he accidentally walked into a naked Lynn when he was in a hurry but two days after that Lynn came in and Lincoln was hesitant at first, but they both had their good experience. The second time was a conversation between him and Luke turning into a sexual session, this time with Luke dominating him. Lincoln was proud of himself for losing his virginity to his two brothers.

By now it was dinner time, and the Louds were at the dining room having pasta that Lynn Sr had cooked. Everyone was enjoying the diligently cooked meal. Some brothers were wrestling, some were talking, and others were... just eating. Ah, the good life of one big happy family.

As the family were all eating, Lincoln's mind was preoccupied. Desperately trying to to think of anything that would keep his small member from hardening since he's with his parents. He tries to think of his Ace Savvy, but his mind shifts to the feeling of Luke's hands on him. He tries to let his mind drift to a song he likes, but the chorus morphs into the sounds of his and Lynn's moans.

The Loud boy's mind is thoroughly enamored and taken over by thoughts of his brothers, their touch, their feel, their needy lust-filled fucking, their compliments and praise. With every thought he couldn't help but squirm in his seat. Each exquisite movement causing his shorts to caress his sensitive glands.

_Ugh, damn puberty sucks! _He thought, agitated by his hormones. _What kind of kid lusts after his brothers?_

Lincoln soon cleaned his plate. There was something else he hungered for more than food. His pants problem keeps on bothering him, begging him to take care of it. "I'm done mom, I'm going to bed."

Confused, Rita is immediately suspicious, her mother senses are tingling. "It's only 7 o'clock?" she points out, knowing it's unlike him to go to bed so early.

Lincoln responds by tapping Luke on his foot. "It's been a long day." exacerbating his already slightly tired expression.

"Look at little Lincoln, he's all tuckered out." He adds as Lincoln shoots him a glare before resuming the lidded look in his eyes.

Rita's eyes flicker between her two sons. She knows something's up but relents. "Alright, you're excused." She figured she'd find out soon enough.

Lincoln quickly dashed upstairs and made his way to his bedroom. He closed the door as he can feel his hardening cock growing in his pants. He gotta take care of it. He gotta relieve himself. Since his family are downstairs eating to disturb him he'd figure he'll just have to do his thing, no sweat.

Lincoln layed on the floor and lifts up his polo-shirt and his hands move on down to his pants. He took his member out of his underwear and started to stroke it up and down.

"Mmm..." The boy moaned as he was touching himself. His cock was twitching as a leak of pre-cum was pouring out of his pee-hole. "F-fuck..."

He thinks back to those previous days when he had sex twice with his brothers, Lynn and Luke. Their muscular bodies, their tight ass, and their long, delicious cocks. He'd tasted both their cum, and it was damn sweet. He wondered what the rest of his brothers tastes like, but he knew that it'll be too impossible to lead them to his desires.

Muttering obscenities to himself as he furiously strokes it, feeling, if only, a little bit of shame and guilt for lusting after his older siblings. "Man, I'm so gay..." He panted heavily, feeling the tingles rising up.

Before his cock was about to burst, there was a knock on the door.

"Shit," Lincoln hissed before he quickly placed his penis back in his boxers and zips up his pants. He could feel his pre-cum wettened his boxers, but it's a good thing that it wasn't big enough to leave a stain in his pants. He was so close...

The 11 year old opened the door, revealing his eldest brother, Loki. "Hey twerp, I was wondering if you want a ride with me. I'm just about to go to the phone store to get my phone fixed. Plus, Lane will be coming too so I would drop him off to the mall."

"Sure, I would love to." Lincoln nodded in response. He thought maybe a ride will clear his thoughts of his sinful desires.

* * *

Royal Woods, Michigan.

A small, yet almost friendly town that was built since 1972. The time when it was first stainless steel watch marketed as a luxury piece.

Lincoln gazed out the window of Vanzilla, watching the houses and cars flying by. The sky was a bright orange color, unlike anything he had ever seen before, especially during an early Saturday afternoon such as today. Even just looking through the family van window, as he was now, seeing the sky in such an amazing place was a vivid experience for Lincoln. White, puffy clouds rolled slowly above. Sunlight poured through, illuminating the earth below.

Lincoln always love seeing things like this... especially when he's with his brothers.

But it sure would be a shame once his parents found out what he did. Oh how disappointed they would be once they discovered his unholy acts with two of his brothers. They would go ballistic and would punish him for like a lifetime... or worse, they would send him to a purity camp. He heard that the staff that work at those places would use unnecessary items like shock therapy or aversion therapy to 'cure' people who are... different.

Lincoln shuddered at that, he doesn't want that. Those 'religious' people are sick!

... Like his mind.

"We're here," Loki called out, causing the white haired boy to return to reality. The three brothers had parked in front of the phone store. "I'll be right back, this'll take a while." Loki stated as he got out of the van. "Lincoln, you coming bro?"

"Nope, I'm staying here." Lincoln said. He hates waiting in same places for a long time when there nothing fun to do.

"Okay. Lane, how about you?" Loki turned to his 14 year old brother.

"I think I'd rather stay here. Lincoln needs some company." Answered the comedian.

That's what caught Lincoln off guard.

Was it just him, or did Lane _actually_ said that Lincoln needed some company?

Loki shrugged. "Whatever. I'll be right back." He said before he closed the driver's seat and went to the phone store. Now it was only Lincoln and Lane.

Only 5 minutes later and Lincoln was starting to regret not bringing his video game or his comic book with him. Just sitting in the vehicle waiting with nothing to do is worse than waiting inside the building. He played with his thumbs while crossing his legs, hearing the cars and trucks on the road drive by.

Yep, this is nice.

Lincoln turned to his right and saw Lane gazing out the window, not paying his mind to Lincoln. The white haired boy was instantly swooned by his appearance. Even with his head turned, Lincoln had an opinion on Lane looking even more handsome as ever.

... And that's when 'it' came to him once again.

"Hey Lane, wanna play a game with me?" The Loud boy asked, catching his brother's attention as he turned to him. Instantly, Lane smiled at Lincoln's request. He thought that his company would prevent Lincoln from boredom of waiting for Loki to come back.

"Sure Linc. Hmm..." Lane started thinking of what game they could play. "I know! What does Lincoln Loud want more than anything in the world?"

"_You._"

Lane blinked at his answer. "W-what?"

Lincoln blushed upon realization. "Never mind!" He quickly said and turned away, but Lane grabbed his arm.

"No, no. You said something like; you want _me_... Correct?" Lane asked, a hint of desperate was written in his eyes. Lincoln sighed, knowing now that he can't hide this no more.

The 11 year old looked up, gazed into Lane's eyes, and simply said those four words; "Lane, I want you."

* * *

_Lane looked to his right. He looked left. Now or never._

_It was 4:42 am in the morning and this is one of those days Lane had sneaked out the house to look into people's mailboxes. The young comedian opened the mail and dug his hand inside the darkness. Then he felt something. An envelop._

_He smiled as he took it out, a quiet giggle was leaving his throat. He took the envelop out and opens it, showing what appears to be a love letter inside. _

_Lane takes it out and begins to read it._

**_When I saw you first,_**

**_it took every ounce of me not to kiss you._**

**_When I saw you laugh,_**

**_it took every ounce of me not to fall in love._**

**_And when I saw your soul,_**

**_it took every ounce of me being normal._**

**_And that's when I realize,_**

**_I love you._**

_"Reading other people's mail is a federal crime, you know!" A male voice yelled from behind. Lane turned around to see that it was his crabby neighbor, Mr. Grouse._

_"Give me that, kid!" The old man swiped the letter out of Lane's hands, glaring daggers at him. "Next time I catch you snooping my mail I'll have no problem contacting the authorities!" He shouted before he went inside the house._

_Lane moped back to his home, trying his best not to cry. He felt so... lonely._

_Sure he had a big family, but he wanted something MORE than that. _

_... He wanted to be in a relationship. _

_Yes, he wanted that. But Lane couldn't find anyone who would be interested in him. Why is that?_

_He decided to go to the bathroom and check the mirror to see what is the reason. He quietly went upstairs, trying not to wake anyone up. He entered the bathroom , turned on the light, and looked in the mirror, a reflection of a boy 14 years of age stares back at him._

_What's wrong with him? Why wouldn't anyone wanna go out with him?_

_Then he found the answer. His braces, his buck teeth, his stupid laugh. He was a FREAK!_

_Lane slumped to the floor, hugged his knees, and started to cry his eyes out. Who would want him?_

* * *

"Lane, I want you..." Lincoln repeated his sentence.

Lane was instantly surprised by this, his eyes were wide as dish plates. Was Lincoln serious? Did he _really _want Lane, as in, 'more than a brotherly' way?

He opened his mouth but then closed it. He was speechless.

Lincoln lowered his head, feeling guilt and shame for telling his brother something that isn't natural. "I know, I know. We're brothers and we shouldn't be doing this... You're probably disgusted by now-"

"No way!" Lane cuts him off. With newfound feelings that were starting to grow, he no longer cared that Lincoln is his brother. He no longer cared that this is wrong.

All he cared was, after all these miserable 14 years of loneliness, he'd found someone who's interested in him.

"What?" Lincoln questioned.

"Lincoln I want you too..." Lane spoke up, but then frowned as he asked, "But why me... Out of all people?"

Lincoln chuckled as he stared at Lane with love and lust. "How can anyone not wanna be with you, Lane? You're amazing, talented, and a kind gentleman I know. Well, except for those times when you pulled pranks on us on April Fools Day."

Lane giggled, but then he stopped. He _hated_ his laugh.

"And your laugh," Lincoln continued, smiling widely. "I _fucking_ love it." He finished as he unbuckled his seat belt, a bulge starts to grown in his pants. The same thing goes for Lane's boner.

He wanted this...

He needed this...

He brought his finger under Lane's chin, lifting his chin up slowly to meet his eyes. Lane gasped as he felt Lincoln's hand rubbing his boner that's trapped inside his pants, begging to be freed.

"So, what'ya say?" Lincoln licked his lips, leaning his face closer to Lane's blushing face.

Instead of answering, the 14 year old kissed Lincoln on the lips, feeling how warm and tender it is.

"_Eat me!_" He whispered to him. Lincoln knew what that meant. He looked around to see if anyone outside was around. He knew they need to be quiet if they wanted to do this, that way they won't witness their sinful action.

''Okay.'' He whispered back to Lane, gazing lovingly at him. ''I love you, Lane.'' He said to him.

Lane smiled instantly. He brought his hand up to Lincoln's cheek, slowly running his thumb over it.

''I love you too, Linky.'' Lane replied, earning Lincoln's lips on his as he unbuckled his seat belt.

They kissed each other with everything they had. Lincoln wrapped his arms around Lane, pulling him up off his seat and collapsed him into his arms so that no one from outside would see them. Lincoln secured his legs around Lane's waist, his hands finding their way into Lane's brown hair. They never kissed each other or made love to each other out of lust.

Lane's back was laid on the seat, his and Lincoln's lips still intertwined with each other. Lincoln kneeled over him, his hands on each side of Lane's face. Their hearts seemed like they were beating a mile a minute; they did that every time they kissed. They would never lose the spark they have. Nobody knew about them, maybe nobody ever will in their life... but that's okay. As long as they had each other in this way... they were happy.

Lincoln broke the kiss from Lane, his kisses trailing down Lane's jaw and to his neck. They were soft, feather-like kisses that seemed to ease Lane. They didn't leave him craving for something more or driving him into a lust state... he liked how Lane took his time. He liked how each kiss Lane gave him was telling him how much Lane loved him.

Lincoln then brought his lips off of Lane's neck, trailing his hands up his chest. He took Lane's overall straps in his hands, starting off with the left button. He carefully began to unbutton Lane's right strap before he removes his white shirt.

Lane gasped in panic when he heard footsteps from outside walking by the van. He was starting to worry that there might be a slight chance of him and Lincoln being spotted.

''It's okay, Lane... don't think about everything right now. It's just me and you right now...'' Lincoln murmured to him, bringing his lips to Lane's forehead and kissing it gently. Lane's lips instantly turned into a soft smile.

''Okay..."

Lane brought his hands up to his 11 year old brother's chest, slowly unbuttoning his polo-shirt. Lincoln gazed down at him with a soft smile, admiring the soft pink tint across Lane's chest. His light tan skin was soft, he always admired that about Lane's body each time. Everything about Lane he admired. His short, brown hair that's styled in a bowl cut and parted at his forehead. His slender body and frame. His silly laugh that he's fallen in love with. His light tan skin that he had been blessed with by God. He's everything he's ever wanted and everything he's ever needed.

He brought his lips down onto Lane's collarbone. He slowly trailed soft kisses down his chest. He took his time... which he always had. He didn't want to rush himself.

Lane arched his back, pushing his chest closer to Lincoln's mouth. His mouth was hanging slightly open, his fingers running through Lincoln's snowy white hair. One of Lane's favorite things about Lincoln was his kisses. They weren't forceful or full of lust. They were slow, they were loving, and most importantly... they were simply his. He didn't want anyone else kissing him like this.

Lincoln stopped at Lane's lower stomach, gazing up at him with a soft smile on his lips.

''Are you sure you want to, Lane?'' Lincoln asked him. Lane couldn't help but smile at him.

''Yes, Linky.'' He replied. Lincoln began unbuttoning Lane's shorts, unzipping them after. He pulled his shorts off slowly.

Lincoln wrapped his fingers around the elastic of Lane's boxers, pulling them down with ease. His cock sprung out of them eagerly, a deep blush appearing on Lane's face. He wasn't too big or too small.

Both of Lincoln's pointer finger and middle finger start to land on Lane's mouth before the younger boy starts to demand him, "Open your mouth".

Lane obliged as he allowed Lincoln's fingers to enter his mouth. He licked them with his warm, moist tongue, coating Lincoln's fingers with saliva. Once it was wet, Lincoln pulled his fingers out of his brothers out, preparing to use them as a lube.

''Ready?'' Lincoln asked him with a soft smile. Lane nodded his head slowly, the blush on his face increasing. They don't do this often... they are more of a cuddly and lovable couple. When they do make love... it's very meaningful and slow.

Lincoln brought his fingers down to his 14 year old brother's entrance, starting off with one of his fingers. He pushed it in, a whine coming out of Lane's throat. Lincoln shushed him as he rubbed Lane's thigh comfortingly while he pumped his finger in and out of him, whispering soothing words to him, how good he was doing. How much he loved him.

He entered another finger inside of his brother, scissoring his fingers and set apart his hole in a way that wasn't entirely pleasurable for Lane at first... but over time it gave a satisfying feeling.

Overtime Lane began letting out soft, quiet moans as Lincoln fingered him. They were slow pumps... but deep.

''Lane... do you think you're ready?'' Lincoln finally asked him, cutting Lane out of the pleasurable fog he was in. All he could do is nod, flashing him a sheepish smile.

''I'm sorry, were you _enjoying_ yourself?'' Lincoln asked him, letting out a soft laugh as he undid the buckle of his belt. He unbuttoned his pants afterwards, along with pulling down the zipper.

''Yeah... It felt nice.'' Lane said to him.

Suddenly, there was a sound of vibrating from Lane's pocket. Lane brings out his phone noticed that it a text message from Loki.

_Loki: "You and Lincoln hang on. I'll be out in 10."_

"I think we still have time." Lincoln said, reading over the message.

Lincoln pulled his pants off of his body along with his boxers, his cock springing up eagerly. The boy brings out the condom from his pocket (where did he get that from?), and slowly starts pulling it over his cock. Lane waited patiently, gazing up at Lane's face. Lincoln had a giant blush over his pale skin... but he was still smiling. He didn't have a look of lust on his face... he was just happy.

Lincoln slowly lined himself up with Lane's hole, climbing over Lane with his hands on each side of his head. He placed a kiss on Lane's nose once he leaned over, earning a soft giggle from Lane's throat.

''Are you ready, Lane?'' Lincoln asked him with a seductive smirk. Lane nodded his head eagerly, bringing his lips up to Lincoln's face. He started at Lincoln's forehead, then his nose, his cheeks... then his lips.

The white haired boy slowly pushed inside of Lane, gasps coming out of Lane's throat. Lincoln brought a finger to his own mouth, making a shushing sound. By now there are a few families with small children parking outside.

He finally thrust himself all the way in, bringing Lane in for a hug. Lincoln was already out of breath, but he was silently murmuring loving words in Lane's ear. He waited for Lane to adjust to his size, trailing soft kisses from his ear to his collarbone.

''You could move now...'' Lane whimpered, his voice shaking. Lincoln nodded his head, slowly thrusting his hips outwards. His thrusts were slow and steady... they wouldn't change from that. But he was deep, as deep as he possibly could. He brought their foreheads together. They gazed at each other as Lincoln pumped himself in and out of Lane.

"_Ooohhh... Lane~ Mmmm you're so good at this..._"

"_Th-thanks Linc... Oooaaahhh... fu-fuck! Faster, please!_"

The van was now filled with their moans and their praises of how wonderful and amazing they felt right now. The sexual heat was rising between them.

Lincoln suddenly noticed a shadow of a figure looming over them. He quickly turned around but saw someone ran before he could notice who it was. His heart starts pounding instantly.

What was that? _Who _was that?

Was he being watched?!

Lincoln was snapped out of his thoughts when his 14 year old brother grasped onto his back, pulling him closer to him. He almost sunk his nails into Lincoln's back... but not fully. He didn't want to hurt him.

''_Lincoln..._'' Lane moaned out into his ear, causing the young boy to let out a moan himself.

''Shh... We have to be quiet, Lane.''

''I-I'm trying-''

''I know... I'm really proud of you.'' Lincoln said softly to him, thrusting himself as deep as he could into him. Lane put a hand over his own mouth, his moans being mumbled by his hand.

Lincoln's thrusts began to be a little bit faster... but not by a lot. The thrusts were edging his comedian brother... along with himself.

''Li-Li-Lincoln... I~ _Aaaargh!_'' Lane started, tears welling up in his eyes. He was about to cum already...

''I love you, Lincoln... I love you so much...'' Lane whispered to his white haired brother as he thrust inside of him, his whispers turning into desperate moans.

''I love you too Lane...'' Lincoln said, sinking himself into Lane as deep as he could.

Lincoln placed his mouth onto his older brother's, their kisses suppressing the moans leaking out of their throats. They came in unison... Lane had waited for his little brother to cum also.

''I... I love you, Linky...'' Lane repeated himself, gazing up into Lincoln's eyes.

''I love you more...'' Lincoln smirked.

''Not possible.'' Lane chuckled.

The two brothers quickly put their clothes back on and returned to their seats. Soon afterwards, they noticed Loki walking up to the van as they quickly pretend that nothing had happened.

Loki slowly (and nervously) opened the door. "Hey, guys..." He said, smiling awkwardly. Lincoln and Lane could intimately tell how off Loki's voice had sounded.

Why is that? Did he embarrass himself in front of public again?

Loki started the car, not daring to look back at his brothers. The look on his face can only be described by one thing; disturbed. Lincoln and Lane shrugged it off, decided not to question about it anyway.

... What they didn't know what that a person they saw running was Loki!

... What they didn't know was what Loki's message meant was he'll be back not in 10 minutes, but in 10 _seconds!_

* * *

_**A/N* Alright, that's a wrap for the third chapter. It was supposed to be uploaded last week but I got distracted by other things, sorry about that. Thank you all for coming, and I'll catch you guys later on the next chapter. Stay fresh, readers!**_

_**\- Rainbow.**_


End file.
